


hello? is it me you're looking for?

by SpiderReporter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Kryptonian Biology, Multi, Teasing, everyone else is human, implied alpha/beta/omega dynamics, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderReporter/pseuds/SpiderReporter
Summary: You and Clark miss work, so the entire justice league decided to call but they got more than what they bargained for.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Female Reader, Clark Kent/Male Reader, Clark Kent/Reader
Kudos: 65





	hello? is it me you're looking for?

**Author's Note:**

> I've left Clark's orientation up to you, I hope I hadn't said anything too specific.
> 
> I know this is too short but still pretty indulgent. so enjoy!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> [ https://benthetowerart.tumblr.com](https://benthetowerart.tumblr.com)
> 
> My Twitter:  
> <https://mobile.twitter.com/BenTheTowerArt>
> 
> **I also do art.**

A new dawn erupts as the recent appearance of light in the sky emerges. 

Clark, bare and glowing, woke up with such euphoria, stretching his body to its full length.

  
His joints and articulation popped and cracked, the ease makes his firm body go slack, making his eyelids of great weight, despite being able to bench press an entire planet, he found himself unable to lift his eyes awake.

  
Luckily, he had you.

  
The body pressing against his back only makes him snug back further.

  
“Clark, honey?”

  
You only got a query moan out of him, “c’mon you big baby, time to wake up, remember?” you can’t help chuckle when his face scrunches up when you mentioned work.  
With the never-ending missions and disasters, for the first time in months you two catch up on intimate past-times, even going as far as not leaving the bed, it made you savor these kinds of moments where you both could just be lazy and not give a damn.

  
But it eventually comes to an end, as the golden rays through the window illuminate your surroundings.

  
You both have responsibilities to regard.

  
Well…after superman stops whining, that is.

  
“hon, we need to get up, we’re already late”

  
You only get a faint “I don’t wanna” before he starts to hold your arms tight around him, locking it in place. “hey lazy, whatever happen to justice never sleeps” mocking his superman voice, smiling as you lay your mouth behind his ear.

He only grunts then” spending time with you is a …exception,” he said yawning.

  
“Bats would think otherwise”.

“up his”

  
You spent a few minutes in silence before you decided that you really both need to get up. You really don’t want the entire league breathing down your neck. If Clark doesn’t want to cooperate, you’ll just have to wake him up some other way.

  
You let your arms fold its way to his chest, fondling the soft skin between your fingers, then grabbing a handful, his skin has a pleasing quality to them, one might think that it is hard as steal, true for bullets, but opposite under your fingers.

It takes a short while for his foggy mind to catch on, he whined at your hands and their snake-like movements across his body, his powers making him hyper-aware of what’s happening, it feels like you’re everywhere, like shock, while you’re caressing him.

  
“I- wait, Y/N, slow d-down, uhggg” he pleads

  
Making him shiver and buck, as you tease him, he’s more than happy when your hands roam, still covered with your sweat, spreading it all over.

  
He blushes when he realized that of your…products (wink wink) from last night must still be there, still covering (or in) him.

  
“p-please please please” the only word that seems to spill from his mouth, finding himself paralyzed (physically and mentally), unable to think because he can feel the blood rushing to go south, painfully engorging something else than his brain to full hardness.

  
“aww, c’mon baby, bet ya regret not waking up when you had the chance, right?”

  
Your confident that your Kryptonian is more than happy that you tease him, your sweet farm boy is all in tears, begging about something, but still pretty tired to know what he wants just yet. 

  
Soon you noticed that the air suddenly seemed sweater and the windows began to moisten up with haze.

  
Then your attention draws towards back at Clark.

  
He’s unnaturally flushed, face and shoulders bright lighter than the rest of his body. He looked like he ran a marathon, which was unusual since y’know… he’s superman!  
The Kryptonian is drenched in sweat, and practically heave whining for you to do something.

  
You suddenly felt something slick when you reached his lower region, confirming your suspicion.

  
“fuck”

* * *

“Fuck”

  
Barry’s attention snapped towards the dark figure having a fit next to Victor and Diana.

  
“relax bats, what’s got you angrier than usual?” 

Barry couldn’t be bothered to look at Bruce before he reached for one of the stacks of chips he’s been hoarding.

  
“Well, you would have known if you weren’t too busy eating.” Bruce snapped.

  
He found himself spun around the chair he was sitting in, forcing the hero to look at the League’s monitor. Barry merely scanned what Bruce was doing.

  
“you’re calling Y/N?”

  
“Ding ding ding, he guessed it right folks! give this one a prize” Hal chimed in.

  
“whatever”

  
He grabbed a handful of chips, not caring for the loud crunches inappropriately disrupting the conversation. Earning him a look from Bruce.

“Wait, why?”

  
Bruce only scoffed, attempting to contact Y/N once again.

  
“If you must know Barry, Y/N failed to do a report when they inspected one of Luthor’s suspected lair,” Diana said, frustration evident on her voice.

  
“Oh, why do we need it?” Barry asked with a mouthful of chips.

  
“Luthor has been spotted embezzling weaponry, more numerous than the last” Barry was going to say why, when Victor interrupted “if we could set up an ambush, we could apprehend all those weapons and interrogate Luthor, but…Y/N is the only one who knows the ins and outs of the facility, hence this” Victor presenting the screen.  
“oh” now it makes sense, this explains the lack of gross lovey-dovey aura the base usually has, thanks to Y/N and Clark, then he remembered.

  
“Oh! Wait! I have Y/N phone number” whipping his phone out his pocket.

  
“Oh, thank God, wait…. how?” Hal asked

  
“2 words, Snack Buddies”

* * *

“h-hello?”

  
“Clark? Is Y/N there, I- “Barry didn’t get the chance to continue before the entire League pushed him aside to ask what the hell are, they, eventually Bruce got to the phone first, he did set it in speaker though.

  
“Where have you two been! Why haven’t you been answering our-” Bruce went to ramble on and on but they all noticed that Clark has been quiet the whole time, apart from the heavy breathing.

“Clark, are you alright?” Diana inquired

  
“I-I'm sorry, w-we were…I’m…um, not f-feeling well”

  
“You? Superman aka the strongest man in the world?” Hal said, don’t get them wrong, they were concerned but still very sus that someone like Clark would pull the I’m not feeling well card on them for missing work.

  
“l-look I can’t…explain…um…I-I can’t go to work so…” everyone heard Clark cut himself off then followed by some heavy breathing that would suggest that their interrupting something.

  
“What do you w-want, please” the last line sounded more directed towards someone else, Barry 100% thought that his mind is going somewhere dirty because he thought that Clark is in the middle of something…private, fortunately, he’s not the only one making assumptions, due to his teammates' wide-eyed expression.  
What in the hell is he doing?

  
What Clark said next didn’t help his case and only confirmed everyone’s suspicions.

  
“c-can I call you back la-” then he clearly muffles a shout but didn’t bother to answer back anymore, almost as if he’s given up.

  
“Are you having sex right now?” Bruce asked voice laced with a questioning but teasing tone.

  
They all heard someone laughing out loud.

  
“Why would I think this would work?”

  
“Y/n, is that you- I. Just finish … whatever you’re doing.” Bruce hangs up

  
Barry drooped his chips and just stares blankly, Victor just looked confused as if still processing what happened, Bruce and Diana seemed exasperated but still smiling, while Hal is just losing his mind at the corner laughing like he’s gone mad.

  
Once everyone got a grip of themselves, Hal was the first one to speak.

  
“we’re not gonna let superman live that down”


End file.
